


A welcomed rescue

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing his name on the wind makes Sanji thankful</p>
            </blockquote>





	A welcomed rescue

Nothing was going to plan and Sanji could say happily and honestly that he was glad about that. The entire island shook with explosions and he knew the roars of rage that he heard were from the two people who had gotten him in the situation in the first place.

Still, even with his hands chained he could not help but smile. He stood by the castle window his chair long abandoned and felt hope grow in his chest. He had never planned on agreeing on the marriage. He had a promise to keep and he had been ready to sacrifice a few necessary things in order to get back to his friends, to get back home.

But he should have known Luffy would have never left it at that. Maybe deep down he had and that was why he had went to so much trouble to confront his family and his past so he could hurry back, but Luffy obviously felt as though he had taken too long.

What was he going to do with that hopeless Captain of his.

“Neesan.” Sanji said softly and his sister looked up from where she had frozen at the other window, her face twisted in shock. “Onesan.” Sanji laughed as he leaned against the stone wall and propped himself half out the window with a smile. Debris from the shaking castle fell outside even ruffled his hair but his smile remained. “Ane.” He grinned as he stretched his foot. “You know, regardless of the fact that you are all a bunch of soul sucking demons, I’m glad I got to come back home if even for a while.”

He could feel it. The destruction of the island, the destruction of his father’s ships. If he strained for it maybe he would hear the voices of his friends. His Captain.

“I still hate all of you Aneki.” His smile widened as he leaned back further almost tipping out the window. “But I have to say, seeing how my friends are so eager to get me back, seeing how much they care for me.” His grin widened again and his eyes drifted shut for a brief moment as he savoured that feeling. “It makes up for having such shitty relatives as you. I’m not the weak brat anymore you bastards don’t know my worth but that doesn’t matter.”

There, he could hear it on the wind. A call, his name by not one voice, several voices and it made him want to cry if only for a bit. He had grown from his past, been changed by it and as shitty as it had been he had become the man he was because of it and because he had met Luffy.

“Reiju.” Sanji said softly as the smile faded from his face. “Father is insane, you all are. He can rule whatever he wants but my Captain will become the King of Pirates, so if he lives after this, he better not fuck anything up or I’ll return to show all of you what my loyalty to my king looks like.”

“Idiot!” She looked panicked as he leaned further out the window. “Your hands!”

“Won’t be a problem any longer.” Sanji laughed before he tipped himself out the window. “I’m no family of yours so leave mine alone! Or everything that was beaten into me I’ll use on all of you.” He warned as he slipped from her sight.

He wanted a smoke, badly a weird thing to think about when falling from such a height but he heard the sound of his name quickly approaching. The arm that wrapped around his body and the loud voice in his ear was worth it when Luffy pressed his head into his neck. “Sanji!”

“The one and only.” Sanji answered as they swung away from the castle. “Tell me you have the keys.” A soft click and the things that had threatened his position on the crew fell away to the rubble below. “As much as I’d like to kick my Father’s ass… we should get out of here my issues weren’t part of the plan.” Sanji craned his neck to look for the others and instead was startled when they dropped suddenly.

Luffy released him so quickly that Sanji barely got his footing on the roof of one of the lower towers. Before he could say anything else a hat was crammed on his head and Luffy flung himself into his arms.

Sanji trembled, he knew it was not the time but he had spent so long thinking about his crew, worrying about them and hoping they were safe and away from the entire mess, they had come for him, waded into his own personal hell and-

“Luffy.” He said softly as he gave himself a moment to relax and return the embrace. “We got to get out of here first.” He inhaled as Luffy pressed closer and the familiar scent of his captain made tears come to his eyes.

X

The happy cries of his crew, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Sanji knew they had come after him because they had been worried, because of the ways they had parted. So when he and Luffy fell on the deck and he was grouped into a huge hug he allowed himself a moment to smile and hug them back.

He had never wanted to hide it from them but there had never been a way to actually talk about his past. It was so different from theirs, so strange even to him. He had spent so long distancing himself from that entire thing it was weird to properly leave it behind. He was worried about retaliation of course but once again he learned that leaning on his friends might not be such a bad idea.

“We got Sanji-kun! Let’s go!” Nami yelled as she cut off his air supply with her arms. “Go go!”

“Yeah.” Sanji managed to choke out. “Let’s go.”

X

“I beat him up, some the guards too.” Luffy said quietly. Sanji paused in the middle of lighting his cigarette to nod.

“Me too, he was strong but not that strong, it was the shield he had that was the problem.”

“I don’t like him and he looks nothing like you!” Luffy hissed as he rocked backward on his seat. Sanji rolled his eyes before he left his spot by the kitchen counter to stand behind Luffy.

“I never did fit in.” Sanji mused. “But all that is behind me, I don’t have any family but if I did… it would be that shitty old man back in East Blue. What that man is… he’s a demented old man lost in his dream.”

“Broke your brother’s nose.” Luffy mumbled and Sanji laughed before he patted Luffy on the shoulder.

“I kicked some their asses before I got my hands locked up.” He paused and slowly titled Luffy’s head back so that Luffy could meet his eyes. “I was coming back no matter what, but thank you for coming for me Captain.”

“Always, you are worth a thousand men!” Luffy smiled. Sanji smiled back before he leaned forward, A smile crossed Luffy’s lips as he did the same. Their lips met in a soft kiss, a mere brushing before Luffy deepened the kiss his arms reaching up to drag Sanji back down. “They tried to take your hands.” Luffy said softly.

“They try anything again I’ll take their heads. With these same hands.” Sanji whispered back. “But I’m glad you came for me.” Because they never would have this entire thing it just told him he had made the right choice in following Luffy. He had fallen for an incredible man, his captain, his saviour the light in the darkness. No more playing nice, the next one that threatened his crew, his dream, his captain they would get a good glimpse of a son of the Germa. He would not be a part of his Father’s dream or his madness but Sanji would do everything in his power to further and protect Luffy’s.

Luffy twisted on the chair and Sanji allowed himself to be pulled close and pushed down. The only light was from the light that shone through the kitchen. Luffy’s hands were firm but gentle and Sanji was unable to control his smile. This man would go to such levels for him, he could only do the same, his feelings would not let him do otherwise.


End file.
